


Just you and me peanut

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Little Kingsman [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Grandparent Eggsy Unwin, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Maggie Unwin - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy has a day alone with Maggie.





	Just you and me peanut

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffly fluff...because I like fluff. Short and sweet.

Eggsy was home for the day with his 4 year old granddaughter Maggie. It wasn't often he got her alone to himself as his wife was always around and he did have other grandchildren but he quite enjoyed one on one time with each of them.

His wife was gone for the day with their daughter and his son was on a mission. His daughter in-law had Maggie's brother Gary on a play date from one of the kids he went to day care with.

They were sitting on the couch snuggled close under a blanket watching her favorite show of the month 'My Little Pony'. He was glad she was out of her 'Peppa Pig' phase. He despised that show.

He could feel himself dozing off as he was not interested in the show.

"Grandpa?" Maggie said poking his eye

He opened them back up and she was 3 inches from his face.

"Hmm?" he hummed

"No sleeping!" she said opening his eye lids further

"Yer gonna rip my eyelids off, peanut" Eggsy said pulling her little hand away blinking his eyes a few times and yawned.

He looked over at the clock and it was 12 noon.

"Hungry?" he asked her

"Yes!" she said bouncing a little on his lap.

"What would you like?" Eggsy asked her smiling at her excitement

She stopped bounce and placed her little hand on her chin thinking.

"Cheese toastie please" Maggie said

Eggsy nodded his head moving her to the empty couch cushion so he could get up and make her lunch.

Maggie had eaten all of her lunch and got a biscuit for finishing it. She sat on the couch back in her position on Eggsy's lap nibbling at her biscuit watching more of 'My Little Pony'.

Eggsy relaxed and closed his eyes again, it wasn't often he got to relax being Arthur at the Kingsman now so he was taking advantage of the day having her warm little body snuggled against his chest. He was sure she was getting crumbs everywhere but he didn't care.

"Grandpa?" Maggie asked

Eggsy just squinted one eye open looking at her. She wasn't going to let him sleep at all.

"I want to play princesses" Maggie said moving so that her face was in front of his.

Eggsy cursed to himself internally. Princesses usually involved wearing a tiara and most of the time it meant she would give him a makeover and want to paint his nails a pretty sparkly color. Even as much as he hated being covered in makeup he aloud her to do it because it made her little heart happy.

"Okay peanut" Eggsy said kissing her forehead.

Her answering smile made Eggsy's heart swell and he couldn't help himself but to smile back at her. She touched the corner of his eyes where his crows feet were eyes crinkling like they did from years of smiling and laughing.

"Come on lets go play princesses" Eggsy said getting up and lifted her with him walking to a room across from the living room that they had turned into a play area once grandchildren started to arrive.

 

Maggie had decided to paint his nails a baby pink and of course added sparkles to it. Eggsy had to paint her nails and toes as well but was used to it as he has 3 daughters, he had gotten quite good at it too.

"We need tea, grandpa" Maggie said as he finished her nails.

"Of course princess Maggie" he said getting up

He returned with tea for himself and milk for her. They sat in the playroom having a tea party for a hour. She had invited her stuffed bear "Mr. Teddy", it was the bear Eggsy had gifted to her as a baby with it's little bespoke suit and Kingsman glasses. Eggsy had the glasses specially made as a video and voice recorder, Lee had appreciated the gesture to better keep an eye on his daughter when he was away.

Maggie yawned blinking her eyes tiredly. She didn't always take naps now that she was 4 but occasionally she still did.

"Time for a nap?" Eggsy asked from where he sat Indian style across from her.

"I don't wanna nap" she whined yawning again

Eggsy smirked shaking his head.

"Nap time for peanut" Eggsy said getting up and grabbing her lifting her into his arms.

"Won't be able to carry you like this forever peanut, you're getting big" Eggsy said as she placed her blonde head on his shoulder yawning further.

He would miss it. It was true she would eventually get too big for him to hold her.

He walked over to the couch lying her on it covering her with the blanket they had used earlier. She looked up at him tiredly yawning some more.

"Snuggles grandpa" Maggie said holding her arms out.

Eggsy smile and picked her back up and laid himself on the couch tucking her close to his side and covered them both with a blanket. Maggie yawned some more and scooted closer, Eggsy wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you grandpa" Maggie said almost asleep.

Eggsy smiled to himself his heart swelling further. He kissed her on the top of her blonde head.

"I love you too peanut" Eggsy murmured softly to his almost asleep granddaughter.

He was going to take advantage of the moment and just lie there for awhile as she snored softly by his side. She would grow up and wouldn't want the closeness forever. So he would soak it in now while she still enjoyed being cuddled and playing princesses. Eggsy eventually fell sleep her soft breathing and snores lulling him to sleep.


End file.
